CareTaker: The Penguin Behind The Mask
by Ricothekillerpenguin
Summary: The penguins went to Gatlinburg and found an old haunted house but they didn't realize that a killer lives in there. If they go in, will they survive? Warning: LOTS OF GORE!
1. Intro

**I had to change out the chapters to get more views. I also love the Mysterious Mansion of Gatlinburg and Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar and the Mysterious Mansion in Gatlinburg.**

 **This gets really dark and graphic in some chapters, so don't get offended. There are some mild swearing in some chapters and I do not appreciate any negative comments or reviews, just leave nice reviews if you ever want to. Also some chapters are short because I was having a writers block but enjoy the readings.**

Somewhere in Gatlinburg.

"Come on man this is fun!" Said Drake. the penguin jumps in the pool. "Come on in with me, you'll have a lot of fun here." He said trying to get Carol, his girlfriend to dive in the pool with him.

"Okay,"

She jumps in with him and they swam for hours, she looked out of the window and saw the Mysterious Mansion sitting right next to their place.

"I wonder what's in the-" she got cut off by her boyfriend friends coming over to party with them.

"I brought some snacks and beer!" The slightly fat chubby one said.

"I-" he got cut off by another one" CANNOBALL!" He jumps and makes a big splash while the fat one was was chilling in the hot tub.

"Lets get drunk!" One of them said.

They all clashed in and drank, they got really drunk.

The fat one brought a radio and plays," You Spin Me Around(Like A Record)," by Dead Alive.

They hung out for a few hours having a party in the hotel beside the mansion.

"So, I was thinking-" he got cut off by his friends saying "Where should we go?"

"I got it, lets go to the Mysterious Mansion." The fat one said. They went out fully drunk from the booze.


	2. Deep troubles

The fat one wobbled up the steps about to fall asleep but had to wake up because of the music from the house. "Come…on…guys."

The fat penguin went in the lobby and they heard some actors yelling and screaming at people to scare them.

"I don't like this place at all, it gives me the creeps. Drake, will you protect me?" She began to ask fearfully.

"Don't worry, see this?" He said as he pulls out a switchblade," Nothing will touch us and plus all of this is fake."

"Come on what are you waiting for?" The fat one questioned.

"We're coming!"

Drake opens the door which led them to a dark room with a fireplace and an old radio playing music with added static noises.

"Do you see any eyeballs in that picture?" The fat one pointed out at the picture with the eyes cut out.

The radio went off and told them to find the secret passageway behind the fireplace and then out of the blue it said," He is out there, there is no hope for you, you're next!"

It shows the picture with the eyeholes and The CareTaker looks through them while breathing heavily and runs off without them noticing.

Then Drake pushes the mantle and there, a hallway with eerie blue lights and a muscular penguin actor jumps in front of them while cackling like a maniac.

"C'mon!"

As they walked by, they triggered off airblasts which made them jump back. The fat penguin pulls out a camera and films,"NO RECORDING!" The penguin actor shouted from a distance.

He puts it up and they went in the dungeon with many doors. Sounds of screams and loud chains dragging across the ground were piping through the speakers which made them all feel afraid.

"I think it's this one." The fat one guessed as he opens the one to the right which he could barely fit through," They need to make these doors a little bigger for me." He said.

"It's this one." Drake pointed out as he opens the one to the left which took them to the basement.

They saw a figure standing beside them and dashed off," What was that?!" She whimpered.

"Right here." The fat penguin pointed out to a door that took them to the upstairs in the lobby.

There was a door in front of them, as Drake was about open it, The CareTaker swings it open making a loud bang as it hits the wall and closes.


	3. Dark secrets

They went up into the kitchen that had a weird smell to it with all the chopped off limbs that were hanging off the ceiling and they were real. Could it be one of The CareTaker's victims that didn't make it out alive?

They all stopped and looked at the limbs," Are those real?!"

Drake slowly walks towards them and touches the blood to see if it was real and it got on his flipper which made him nausous. "What's wrong?" The fat one asked with concern.

"They're real." He pointed out.

Then The CareTaker comes out with a really sharp machete walking towards the fat one and stabs him as gallons of blood gushed out.

"OH MY GOD! AAAHHHH!" She screamed.

She managed to fight him but he is a lot stronger so she did the smart thing was to run off. The CareTaker looks up at her running off and looks back down at the fat one managing to escape from him, he throws a knife at him and it goes into his back.

It shows the outside of the mansion while he screams out," HELP ME!"

Then it shows him crawling away with a knife lodged in his back, The CareTaker walks over to him and pulls out a spring assisted knife and slits his throat.

His whole body convulsed as his feet were kicking around until they stopped.

It shows the female running in a dark hallway while screaming in terror until she bumped into her boyfriend.

"Where is he?"

"DEAD!"

He pulls out his switchblade and swings it at The CareTaker stabbing him in the arm.

He punches him but didn't do anything to him, he catches his fist and bends it backwards in an arc snapping his arm in half followed by a scream. The CareTaker casts his machete and swings it at his stomach, cutting it open. He gasps as sharp pain spiked up and he felt his stomach is cut open, he puts his hands on it to keep it closed but the CareTaker reaches both of his hands in there and prys it open as he was screaming as blood was running, exposing his ribs and his beating heart while his girlfriend watches in horror.

The body collapses onto the floor as he charges at her and grabs her by the head and she was struggling to break free from his grip but the penguin was too strong for her. He twists her head like a bottle cap as blood spewed out onto the walls.

Basically they're all dead and he is waiting for his next victim.


	4. At the Zoo

At the Zoo…

The penguins were in their lair organizing their equitment before Private saw Alice walking by.

"Quick! Alice is Coming!" He shouted.

the penguins started rushing putting their stuff back in their lair.

Alice was walking by without noticing the penguins, "That was close!" Private sighed with relief.

"Yeah but the truth is, that the old mansion in Gatlinburg is still out there but people are keep disappearing." Kowalski said to Skipper. "I'm sure Marlene knows about it." Skipper replied.

"We will have to find her though for this trip."

"But-" Private got cut off by Skipper saying ," Not butting in, wait until one of us is finished speaking."

"Sorry Skippah."

"But I was about to say we could find Marlene because she's like an expert on strange occurances in haunted attactions." Private suggested.

"Well I'm pretty sure that the mansion is still open but the thing is, will they know that some spirit or a killer possibly be snatching the s and dragging them into a torture dungeon-like place and finish them off?" Kowalski asked.

"Not in front of Private, Kowalski." Skipper said while pointing his finger at Private that was hiding under the pillow whimpering.

"I have a suggestion, we could find Marlene and she'll help us out with this and see who we can find." Skipper came out with a plan.

"Well well." King Julien came bursting in. " Ring-tail were you spying on us?!" Skipper said.

" In a matter of fact yes, I was listening to ya'll making an agreement or whatever ya'll penguins do, something about this attraction and disappearences. I heard it all."

"But the thing is, that when will we start this trip?" Private asked.

"Tomorrow." Skipper answered.

"Oh boy," Private jumping up and down.

"Calm down, don't get your tail feathers in a wad." Skipper said after he gave Private a slap.

"Alright Ring-tail, we will need you as well, but this is going to be a long trip tomorrow and don't screw jt up like you did with the other trips."

"Plus its getting dark out here and the king needs some sleep, I'm sure ya'll will need some too." King Julien said after yawning.

Then the penguins turned out the lights as well as King Julien went back to his inflatable.


	5. More Trouble At The Mansion

At the Mansion…

It was midnight and everyone is asleep even the mansion was closed for the next day.

A group of teens were pranking around in Gatlinburg which people didn't like.

"Come on man, this is so rad." One of the hooded ones said.

"I got an idea, if one of you have the cajones to walk up to the steps and knock on the door and stand there for 3 minutes, I will give out $50."

"Man that's crazy, I will not dare to step my foot up there."

"Shut it Randy before I eat you alive." The leader said while grabbing his collar and hoisting him up.

"Alright I'll do it! Just don't hurt me!"

"I got some eggs as well too the leader said to the other one next to him while hiding behing the deck.

"He's doing it," the other one snickers.

"Hey Randy! Get up to the door with the giant spider and stand there after you knock on the door!"

"Alright!"

"After this, we will egg the house and wait for someone to come out to chase us off." The leader whispered.

Randy was walking up to the steps and slowly approached the lobby door and knocks on it loudly like 3 times and stands at the body bag room door.

"See I told you!"

He looked over and saw a huge shadow looming over through the enter door, " Oh shi- alright I did it! Now hand me the $50!"

"Stand there for another 3 minutes while we egg the house!"

So the leader and his other friend chucked eggs at the mansion while laughing mischieviously.

Then the body bag door swung open and a muscular masked penguin reached both of his arms out and grabs Randy by the head as he screamed so loud that the leader and his friend heard it.

"HELP MEEEE!" Randy was clawing at the floor and was pulled in and right as the leader and his friend came up to it the door closed.

"COME ON THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" The leader banged on the door, everything felt silent for a few seconds until then Randy came out with his face torn off literally torn off like taking off a silicone mask, his facial muscle tissue and everything exposed but was all bloody like dripping like a faucet onto the floor while he reached one arm out to the leader. Then he gets sucked in as he screamed more as a black hand grabs him by the jaw and rips it completely off and slits his throat with his own jaw.

The leader pulls out his switchblade from his coat pocket and slowly walks up past Randy's body while whimpering with fear, he looked up and there, The Caretaker… standing 6'6" tall breathing heavily through his mask, his beak was still a little orange through the mask.

The leader took a swing at him but The Caretaker caught his hand that was holding the knife and twisted his wrist, breaking it in half.

He lets out a cry of pain as the bone snapped, puncturing through his skin. The Caretaker pulls out a fake metal chain prop and whacks his head right off and landed in the creek.

The one was left was the weak one of all, he pulls out a golden pistol slowly while shaking.

He fired some rounds and it went through The Caretaker's body not even hurting or killing him.

He walks in a fast pace to the weak one and throws him into the wall with a harsh thud, breaking his back completely.

He lets out a scream as The Caretaker drags him into the body bag room and the door closes.


	6. Marlene and Antonio

"So back to the mansion, do you ever know who the CareTaker is? I keep hearing everything about him everytime I go to Gatlinburg?" Kowalski asked Skipper.

"How am I suppose to know?" Skipper replied with a sigh.

"Um I sorta know." Marlene came out of nowhere.

"Marlene?" Skipper asked with confusion.

"Skipper?!" She answered.

"Oh its wonderful to meet you Skipper, my boyfriend is an expert on haunted houses, ANTONIO!" She shouted.

"Boyfriend?" Skipper mumbled.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Antonio responded.

There, Antonio came behind the bushes and saw Skipper.

"May I introduce you to my boyfriend Antonio?" Marlene said to Skipper.

"Uh yeah sure." He answered.

"Sup Skipper my friend." Antonio shook his hand. The otter was well toned. "So I heard about this Gatlinburg thing ya'll are heading to, is that right?" Antonio questioned.

"Yes, we're going to take a trip but we don't have the money." Kowalski said.

"Don't worry, I got it all right here with me." Antonio said as he held up a pile of real cash.

"I've been up there many times, I love that place very much mainly because of the space needle and the haunted mansion." The otter said.

"So do you know who the CareTaker is, Antonio?" Skipper asked.

"Ah, he's not real. He's just a made up that supposedly haunts the mansion in Gatlinburg, just to get people's attention and all of that other crap." He answered.

"Do you know anybody there?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh yeah, lots of them, I actually used to work there before I moved here, but I never saw the CareTaker." He said.

"Yeah, but you know the thing about is that I have been hearing news about disappearences going on in there." Skipper replied.

"He has all the passes for all of us." Marlene said.


	7. Heading Back To Lair

"Well I-" Antonio got cut off by King Julien making weird sounds to get their attention.

"Who's that clown over there?" Antonio asked with sarcasm.

"Oh that's just our crazy neighbor King Julien." Private answered.

"Hey hey who's this good looking?" King Julien walked over to Marlene with a smile.

"That's my boyfriend Antonio." She answered.

"I haven't seen you before well I'm King Julien." The lemur said while shaking Antonio's hand.

"It's been a please to know you all but I got some things to do right now." Antonio said as him and Marlene walked off.

"Alright catch you tommorrow." Skipper said.

Antonio and Marlene headed back home while Skipper, Kowalski and Private headed back to theirs.

The penguins took a shortcut which is the sewer where the alligator lives as well as Rat King too.

But the thing is, that Rat King wasn't there or Roger the gator.

"Skippah, who is The CareTaker? I'm interested." Private said curiously.

"He's a made up myth that lives in the Mysterious Mansion." Skipper answered.

"Yeah but we're all going tomorrow, Antonio is a great guy, he has all the passes to get there." Kowalski said.

"Like seasonal?" Private asked.

"Nah, trip passes, he even has enough dough for any hotel to book for all of us, I don't know how he makes that much money but he does."

"Plus we'll have a great time Private, just think, mini golf courses, which is your favorite and see all the shops there." Skipper encouraged.

And they went back into their home.


	8. Paranormal Investigating Gone Wrong

**This is about to get dark in this chapter but I do not own the Mysterious Mansion in Gatlinburg and Penguins Of Madagascar.**

It was midnight and the penguins were asleep, especially Private. He woke up to get a midnight snack without making any noises.

As he trotted back up he tripped on a block but still didn't make any noise and headed back to bed.

At the Mysterious Mansion…

A group of unkown paranormal investigators were going up the steps with their equitment.

"Alright this is Ross speaking along with Michael and John. I want to give a special thanks to the manager of this place for letting us do this and we are about to head in the dungeon."

One of them opens the secret passage to reveal a dark hallway but everything in there was turned off.

"Hey John can you get over please to help us navigate through?" Ross asked.

"Yes, I was just making sure where to go since they changed this out."

"You got the Spirit Recorder with you Michael?" Ross said.

"Yep, its all right here." He said as he shows the recorder.

They have their infared cameras with them as they searched the dungeon.

"So can you tell us where you are at?" Ross asked the recorder and it plays back a static noise.

"No answer." He said.

"Lets check the basement."

They opened up the door to the first to the very left and it took them up into the basement.

"Gosh what is this?" John said.

"It smells like sex in here." Michael said and they all let out a small chortle.

Ross opens the door and it took them usptairs in the lobby while they were still filming.

They headed up into the pantry with all the potions sitting in the shelves.

"Can you tell us where you're at?" Ross asked the recorder and plays back a static but with no answer.

"Man this spirit doesn't want to tell anything." Michael said.

"Alright one more time, where are you at and what is your name?"

A static was heard on the recorder and this time a voice spoke.

"The CareTaker."

"Come here guys listen." Ross said.

"Listen." He said while playing back the EVP.

"The CareTaker."

"The CareTaker." Ross said.

"Can you tell us where you are at?" He asked.

"In front of you!" He looked up and saw The CareTaker standing in front of him holding a machete.

Ross jumped back with a yelp. Then The CareTaker grabs him by the head while Ross was kicking around.

The CareTaker puts the blade onto Ross's neck and swipes it like a credit card as he bled out while convulsing.

Then a few seconds later he stopped moving. The CareTaker takes his body, wraps it in a bag and drags it to the body bag room and hangs it on the ceiling.

The other two ran out of the Mansion, leaving their cameras behind after what they saw.

"F this shiite, I can't do this!" Michael said as him and John hopped in their vehicle and drove off.


	9. Arriving At The Bus Station

The next morning rose and the penguins were packing up and so was Julien, Marlene and Antonio. They met up at a bus station.

"So are you ready for your trip to Gatlinburg?!" Skipper said to Private.

"Oh yeah, this is my first time going." Private answered.

"Its a good thing that Antonio is paying for our trip." Kowalski said.

"I want to thank you Antonio for paying for this trip." Private said as he walked up to him.

"No problem chum."

"Marlene can you get some ice cold water for us please?" Antonio asked.

She blushed and made a small giggle." Oh sure."

She went to a nearby vending machine to purchase some bottle of water and came back with 10 of them.

"I brought 10." She said.

"Please allow the King to make his own descision." King Julien said.

The lemur trotted off to purchase some snacks and brought back 30 bags of candy bars.

"I can't eat that much, I'm diabetic." Antonio said.

"You're in pretty good shape to have that." King Julien said.

"Thanks but I don't eat too much sugar. I always have to carry this everywhere I go because I have to inject insulin in me every two hours." Antonio pulls out a pen or a syringe.

"What type are you?" King Julien asked.

"I'm type 2." Antonio replied.

"I can eat whatever I want but I just have to watch what I'm doing and how much I eat." Antonio added.

"Ok that makes sense." King Julien said.

"Can you still eat a burger?" King Julien asked. "Like I said, I can eat whatever I want, I have be careful not to eat too much. I can't drink alcohol."

"So Skipphah, do you believe in The CareTaker?" Private asked with curiousity.

"Awh for the love of you know what, I don't believe in The CareTaker!" Skipper raised his voice, causing Private to cry a little.

"I'm sorry." Skipper sighed.

"Alright, the bus is here! Now lets get in before it leaves us." Antonio said.


	10. Leaving New York

They hopped in the subway in New York, leaving the zoo.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long trip and thanks to Antonio for paying for these." Marlene said.

"Hey, its cool. I got these from a friend of mine that lived there." Antonio shrugged.

The bus wasn't that crowded but it was still a little crazy for them especially for Private because he can't handle all of these tight spaces.

"Hopefully we won't encounter The CareTaker. He might take us away!" Antonio said jokingly which made Marlene laughed.

"Alright, so who needs a drink yet?" Marlene asked as she pulled out some bottle of water.

"You brought like enough for 20 people, there's only five of us." Antonio said.

"Hey I'm just doing my thing." Marlene said as she gave him a playful light punch to his shoulder.

Then the bus hit a bump which caused them to slide, Private slid into the seats as well as the others did.

"I'm pretty sure that some lunatic probably believes that The CareTaker exists." Skipper said.

"I've heard alot about that attraction that we're going to. It's really good to go, there's alot of nice people there, I doubt that The CareTaker even lives in there because he doesn't exist." Anotonio said.

Then the bus stopped at a next exit which pretty much they know that its going to be a while to get there.


	11. Arriving In Gatlinburg

The bus finally kept going as they looked at the map to Gatlinburg. "Ahh, sweet home to me." Antonio said.

"Wait, you're from there?" Marlene asked.

"Good grief no!" Antonio chortled.

"I'm from the New York Zoo. But I have been to Gatlinburh many times since I was an infant." He said.

8 hours later…

"Alright Private, you can open your eyes now." Skipper said as he showed Private Gatlinburg.

Private opened his eyes and he was in awe.

"Wooooowwwww, this place is so big." Private said.

"They sure had changed this out since the wildfire happened 2 years ago." Kowalski said.

"Oh allow me please." King Julien said as he was leading.

"Ring-Tail, you have never been here before so why are you acting like you know this place?" Skipper said as he facepalmed.

"Because I, King Julien should lead the way."

"Just let Antonio show us around." Marlene pointed out.

"As you say." Julien said with a sigh.

"Follow me and I will show you." Antonio led the way.


	12. Touring Gatlinburg

"This right here is Ripley's Aquarium, that's where my grandparents lived in." Antonio pointed out.

"This place is big." Marlene spoke out while resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they walked straight and stopped at the house.

"And this right here is The Mysterious Mansion." He pointed out.

"Built many years ago (1980) has brought the greatest and scariest haunted attractions in Gatlinburg, of course I was an infant when this was built. But it has scared many visitors since the doors first opened. But we will check it out later today after I tour you this place." Antonio suggested.

"Have you ever been in there?" Marlene asked.

"Yes I have but it's been a long time, about 20 years ago. The only thing I remembered is a secret passage." He answered.

"Private, do you think you want to give that place a try?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, but only if they don't touch me because I'm squeamish." Private answered.

"I will go in there because I'm not afraid." Kowalski said.

"What about you Ring-Tail?"

King Julien stood there motionless, with fear.

"Seriously? but alright." The lemur answered.

"Alright moving on." Antonio blurted out as they walked past it.

"And oh yea, the space needle, I've been up there numerous times." Antonio said.

"Say, should we go to get something to eat?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, I'm starving." Marlene said.

"What about you Private?"

"Yes."

"Skipper?"

"Sure am."

"Kowalski?"

"Oh yes."

"Julien."

"Nah I'm good."

"There's a Mellow Mushroom right there." Marlene suggested.

"Alright, lets go there then." Antonio leaded.


	13. Who Is The CareTaker?

They walked up to the bar area there.

"Yes, I'll take 2 boxes of pizza for us please?" Antonio ordered.

"That will be $15." The bartender said.

"Alright, $15." Antonio pulled out a wad of money.

"It'll take about 15 minutes to cook sir." The bartender said.

"You're fine, we'll wait here." Antonio said.

"So I have been wondering about The CareTaker, does anybody know who he is?" Marlene asked Antonio.

"Like I said, no needs to worry about him, he's just some made up character that people tell so that way they won't go inside the Mysterious Mansion at night before closing." Antonio said.

"Here, I will Google The CareTaker on my phone." Antonio pulls out his phone.

He types it in and the results shows up but it has nothing to do with the one at the Mansion.

"See, he doesn't exist." Antonio spoke out.


	14. The Story Of The CareTaker

"Did someone say CareTaker?" An elderly man in his mid 60s walked up to them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Antonio said in a serious tone.

"Not here to cause any harm." The man replied.

"Do you know anything about The CareTaker?" Marlene asked.

"Little girl, this is no story." The man answered.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Antonio barked.

"Ok sorry."

"Yes, I do know who The CareTaker is." The man answered.

"He's an employee slash actor slash the original owner of that house across the street from here." The man said.

"You mean, the Mysterious Mansion?" Skipper asked.

"Yes sir."

"See, when he was younger, about 18 years old which was back in the mid 1990s, he worked there for his first job and before the previous owner had died, he sold the mansion to him. He loved his job so much that he couldn't leave that place, he also lived in there because that place was his home.

He was always busy there scaring people, he's always quiet so that means he never spoke to anybody at all except for when he's scaring people.

The reason they call him The CareTaker is because he took really good care of his house which is that mansion before his death.

Like I said, he's not sociable with anybody so he's different then all of us. In 1997, there was an electrical spark outage that burned down the mansion almost but he tried to fight through it, he picked up his machete and began chopping the doors down for him to get out but it was too late, he didn't know what caused the spark trigger.

But it was too late for him, the inside had collapsed on him and one of the wooden planks had crushed his ribs which had punctured his lung, he died several hours later before he made it to the hospital due to internal bleeding after having a punctured lung.

Now people say or had claimed to see his ghost wondering around in there, out seeking for revenge. Many of his victims were found in there torn to pieces and brutally murdered by him. They were hacked into pieces by his machete, he's still out in there wandering, while holding his blood stained machete of the previous victims he killed. But once when you go in there before it closes, there is no escape from him."

"JESUS MAN! What are you, a psycho?!" Skipper shouted at the man.

"Look, I'm no psycho, I'm just telling you all about him because ya'll have been wanting to know who he really is." The man answered calmly.

"Come on let's get out of here." Antonio whispered.

"Sir, your pizza is ready!" The bartender shouted.

"Thanks!" Antonio rushed and got the boxes and ran out as fast as they can away from that crazy old man.


	15. Alone In The Mansion

"Skippah, I don't want to go in there now!" Private began to sob into Skipper's arm.

"It's okay, he's just a crazy old man on heavy drugs." Skipper said calmly to calm him down.

"Who was that man?" Marlene asked Antonio.

"I…have no idea, I have never seen him before." Antonio said with a shocked look.

"But we will still check out the mansion after we eat." Antonio planned out.

"I think that man was on the cukoo-cukoo side." King Julien said.

"Yeah he had to be high. If that did happen, the Mysterious Mansion would be torn down already because it would be too unsafe for visitors." Kowalski said.

"I hope he doesn't show up again." Antonio said.

"But anyways, this pizza is good" Malene said as she chomped off the crust.

 **Just a heads up that in the next few more chapters, it's about to get really graphic and remember to please leave nice comments.**

Back to the Mysterious Mansion…

The elderly man was wobbling on his cane like he was drunk.

"Finally, I get to see you, CareTaker!" He said to himself as he heard scary music playing really loud through the speakers.

He waddles up to the stairs and into the lobby.

"Hmmmm, this place has changed alot."

"Old clock." He said to himself while he glanced over to a grandfather clock that was mounted onto a wall that is actually a door.

He waddles up to the ticket boothe.

"That will be $15." The ticket boothe lady said.

The man bends over to retrieve his wallet but his back made a loud crunch.

"Owwwwhhh my back, it feels like wood." He said as he held his back while getting out his wallet.

He hands her $15 and he opens the door in front of him which it made a really loud creak as sounds of low growling rumbling noises were playing through the speakers in different rooms.

He sat on this big couch with a portrait of a man framed that was hanging up above the couch.

He looks over at the fireplace and an old tube radio was sitting there playing music but had ghostly static and voices added to it.

"I have one of those." He said to himself.

Above the radio was a plywood painting of an elderly man and woman with their eyes cut out for people to look through.

Recorded screams were muffled behind the fireplace mantle but was loud enough for him to hear it.

Then he heard a loud thudding banging noise came behind the plywood painting and he saw a pair of real eyes staring at him through the eyeholes which he didn't know who it was and disappeared.

The room is very dark and he couldn't see that well.

Then the music on the radio was muted and a low frequency sound effect was played followed by a high pitched noise and a low rumbling sound came from it and a recorded voice spoke.

"Ahhhhhh, is it. It's nice to meet you all it's a lovely surprise are you afraid of the dark…YES?!...MWUAHAHAHAAAHHH, you must now find the secret passageway behind the fireplace, fireplace fireplace." Followed by a loud static rumble and it resumed. "Oh and remember…do not touch anyone or anything living, or dead…if you need any help…just…SCREAM! MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHHHH." As that voice faded out and a low rumbling sound is playing followed a female jumpscare scream sound effect.

"APPROACH THE FIREPLACE NOW!" A low voiced spoke behind a face on the mantle.

"PUSH THE MANTLE NOW!" It resumed.

The man put all of his might and finally opened the mantle, revealing a dimly lit hallway.

He stepped inside and began to slowly walk with his cane, ready to hit anyone that comes at him.

As he walked further, airblasters were triggered and made a loud PUFF noise as they shot air out.

It didn't scare him just yet. He went into the dungeon and it a lot of medievel looking doors that all looked the same, he took a guess and opened up the very first one to the left.

"I finally got it right the first time." He said as he walked up the steps into the basement, there was piles of antiques everywhere and he saw the eyeholes cut out to look through but he didn't go in there.

A lod banging noise was heard which made him almost fall back.

He opened the door and it took him up into the lobby upstairs, he enters the pantry and a soundtrack was playing in a loop that was like a piano hitting one key note.

He enters into the kitchen and there he was…THE CARETAKER. Standing there, the man couldn't believe what he's looking at. It was The CareTaker.

The man appeared almost like a roach to The CareTaker's first person view.

He was breathing heavily through his mask, the man was about to walk by him to continue his walkthrough but was stopped.

The CareTaker lifts him up like a benchpress freeweight and tosses him into a wall, breaking his back completley.

"AWHHHAHHWWH, my back!" He screamed. The CareTaker trots over to him and dug his razor sharp talons on his feet into the man's back to prevent him from moving.

He lets out a scream as blood was leaking out onto the floor. The CareTaker threw a punch right to the man's face, shattering his nose all the way to his jaw completley. He coughed up blood.

"I haven't done nothing to you!" The man sobbed as he was showing his bloodied face that The CareTaker beat.

He picks him up by his neck and bends it sharply to the right which made a soft crack and then to the left which made a much louder snap as the bone was severed, blood leaked out of his mouth as he was shaking and finally stopped moving, he puts the man's body in a bag and drags it into the body bag room and went back to the kitchen to clean up the blood.


	16. Private's First Time In The Mansion

"Alright, who's ready to go in the Mysterious Mansion?" Antonio asked with a sing song voice.

"Every one of us." Skipper said.

"Alright, here we go." Antonio walked up the steps with them following .

They went up into the lobby and it was dark in there. Loud scary music were blasting in there. Antonio and Marlene went to the ticket booth to pay.

Private shuddered as he saw a prop on the stairway staring at him.

"Skippah, is that a real person up there?" Private whimpered.

"No Private, it's just a prop." Skipper sighed, calming him down with words of reassurence.

"Alright guys come on up!" The guy at the ticket booth called out.

"Alright so the rules are is there is no running in there, no flashlights or cameras allowed in here. There are secret passageways and do not touch anyone or anything except for the walls to navigate through. We don't want any broken items. Are there any questions?"

"Uh, sir, will they touch me? I'm squeamish." Private spoke out.

"No they will not touch you but you can't touch them." The man at the ticket booth answered.

"Alright this way." Antonio said as he opened up the door as it made a loud creak.

"This smells different, it smells like old people in here." King Julien said.

They were waiting in the parlor listening to an old radio sitting next to the fireplace.

"Gosh they sure have changed this place out alot." Antonio said.

"I want to see some eyes in that picture." Marlene said as she pointed at the plywood painting with eyeholes cut out.

"I'm scared Skippah." Private whimpered.

"We just started, nobody is going touch us." Skipper said.

The radio was playing a song in a really low tone.

"My grandpa has that radio." Antonio said to Marlene.

"What brand is it?" Marlene asked.

Antonio walks up to it and looks at the dial. " _Silvertone_." Antonio read.

A song by Bob Crosby was playing and a sound overlayed it which was a recorded voice repeating " _You're going to die...You're going to die…You're going to die_." While a Morse Code sound effect was added with it.

"That's horrible." Kowalski said as he heard it.

And then the song on the radio was muted as a loud thud banging noise made Private jump back and a pair of eyes popped through the eyehole picture.

"There's someone's eyeballs." Marlene said.

Then the radio made a low frequency sound effect followed by a high pitched bandwidth sound and a low rumble vibrated through the speaker it.

A recorded voice began to speak. "Ahhhhh,is it." A static sound was heard and it resumed." It's a nice to meet you all, it's a lovely surprise are you afraid of the dark…YET?!…MWUAHAHAHAHA…you must now find the secret passageway behind the fireplace, fireplace, fireplace." Again a loud static sound effect rumbled and it continued speaking. "Oh and remember…do not touch anyone or anything living, or dead, if you need any help…just..." A quick short static burst played as it said " SCREAM!MWUAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHHHHHH!" And as it faded out, ghostly whispering voices played through and it was followed by a female jumpscare scream.

"I don't like this Skippah! I don't want to go! I can't do it!" Private began to hyperventilate.

A soft whispering voice played through the radio. It was repeating " It's behiiiiinnnd the walllll!"

Antonio opened up the fireplace mantle and it revealed a dimly lit hallway.

"Alright guys here we go." He said.


	17. The Walkthrough Is Over

"Noooooooo! Noooooooo!" Private screamed.

They all stepped in the hall way and a masked actor banged his fist on the wall right next to Private as he yelled out.

"JESUS MAN!" Private shouted.

"Look at you Kowalski, you're being brave as well as Ring-Tail." Skipper remarked.

Antonio began leading them.

Private hugged onto Skipper's flipper or arm as they walked into the dungeon.

Sounds of a knife sharpening was echoing through the speakers in the dungeon as one lf the actors were pounding on the doors trying to scare them especially Private.

"This way!" Antonio opened up the door to the left which took them to the basement room.

Ghostly voices and whispers were playing through the speakers as they walked in there " When is it over?!" Private cried out.

"We just started." Skipper said.

Antonio opened the door which took them upstairs into the lobby. They headed up into the pantry as another actor repeatedly bangs against the plastic glass walls.

"Don't worry Private it's okay." Skipper said.

They went into the kitchen with all of severed limbs hanging from the ceilings which made Private wanted to leave.

A loud circular saw sound effect roared through the speakers as the flourescent light tube was flickering like it blew a fuse.

"I think it's this way!" Antonio said.

He opened the door and it took them to the dining room with still life props sitting down, one of was a doll with a cracked face.

Antonio opens up another door that took them to a maze room that was pitch black.

"Alright, I can't see anything." King Julien said.

"Where are we Antonio?" Marlene asked.

"In a dark maze." He answered.

He opened another door and it took them upstairs into the window for the outside. Private looks at a photo of a Victorian lady and saw bugs crawling out of her face.

"That's horrible." Private said.

They went upstairs and entered into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes Private." Skipper suggested as they entered in the bathroom.

A loud water drip sound effect was playing as it was mixed in with a soundtrack from a horror movie and it had a chanting sound as it was followed by a low thud.

The walls were all moldy and a bathtub filled up with blood and severed body parts.

"This way." Antonio pointed out as he took them into a room where an old tv that was playing a poltergeist video, there were creepy old photos framed up on the walls, one of them was a black and white partially decayed picture of a ventriloquist holding a creepy puppet.

"Oh God, I hate these." Private said.

"Now entering the bedroom." Antonio said.

"No, not the dolls! I hate dolls but even though I have one." Private whimpered.

Above the bed was a curtain and an aniamtronic spung out at them, making them all jump back." JUST STOP!" Private began to tear up.

"I think it's this way." Antonio leaded. They went up into the lobby upstairs as a loud air hissing noise triggered Private.

"If I get scared one more time, I'm done!" Private suggested.

They walked by the fence and an actor walks up with a grinder and created sparks with it.

Then a door opened in front of them and Skipper opens it but it rebeals a patch of brick walls.

"Do you push it or something?" Kowalski asked.

But what they didn't know was that the actor that was scaring them is The CareTaker.

Antonio pushes a wall and it leads to a hallway with portraits that has eyes that follows them.

"We're almost done!" Antonio said.

Loud heavy rock metal like music was blasting really loud as they entered the last room that has strobe lights flashing rapidly which made Private disoriented.

There were bags with blood hanging on the ceiling as Antonio opened the door which took them out of there.

"And that's pretty much it." He said.

"Thanks Antonio." Marlene said.

"Yeah thanks man." King Julien said, same with Kowalski and Skipper.

Private walked out motionless.

"Private, it's over." Skipper said.


	18. Going Mini Golfing

"That was really good." Marlene said.

"We will go back tonight." Antonio planned.

"Alright sounds good." Kowalski said.

"That was the best one I've ever been too, it's so creepy!" Marlene said with excitment.

"Private, you're fine now." Skipper said to him.

"Oh, I had a horrible dream, I was walking in the mansion with ya'll." Private said.

"Well duh, you just did, maybe its the fear that took over you and got you stunned." Said Skipper.

"Say, should we go play mini golf?" Antonio asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Private snapped out and got excited.

"Let's go then." Kowalski said.


	19. Planning On Going Back

"Hole in One!" Private shouted as he knocked it in the cup with one stroke.

"See, how are you feeling now Private, since we got you distracted from thinking about the mansion?" Antonio asked.

"I feel a lot better, thanks for leading us through, without you, we would have been in there still even though I chickened out alot in there." Private said.

"No problem, could you handle going again tonight?" He asked Private.

"I'll try make it through this time." He answered.

The otter smiles and pats him on the back.

"Skipper you're next on this." Marlene pointed out.

"I'm on stroke 3 now." Skipper said as he lined up his putter with the ball.

He knocks it in the hole which was a par.

"I got a par now, Whoo!" Skipper congradulated himself.

"We are on the last hole now." King Julien said as he lined up his putter with the ball.

He knocked it in the hole. "AAAHAHAHAHAAAA! I MADE A HOLE IN ONE!" He shouted with excitement.

The lemur threw his putter down and danced awkwardly in front of everybody.

Skipper was up next and he still made a par.

Kowalski didn't want to play but he watched with Marlene.

"Lets see if I can get this one in the cup." Antonio said.

He knocks it into the bowl with only one stroke left.

"Yes!"

"Hey, its getting dark out here now, should we go to the mansion?" Marlene asked Antonio.

"Yes we are." He answered as he pulls out a revolver.


	20. Marlene's Horrifying Secret

**Just** **to let you know that the rest of these chapters are about to get nasty. So just to warn you that there is a character suicide in this one so don't get offended and no negative comments.**

"Alright, we are going back to the mansion one last time before we have to leave to return back to New York." Antonio said.

"Oh no," Private said.

They began walking down the strip to the creek and saw the mansion now has a blue glow outside with scary music playing outside.

"Hopefully we will see The CareTaker." He also said.

"I'm bringing this with me." Antonio also added as he pulls out a revolver.

"Don't worry, they know me well. I fought in combat in the military."

They headed up into the lobby and saw a mucular figure walking upstairs while laugjing evilly.

"We are taking a free pass." Antonio said to the man at the ticket booth.

He somehow gave him permission to do this.

Antonio opened the door as it still made a loud creak.

"Forget what the radio said so we are going by my way." Antonio said to them.

He opens the fireplace mantle.

"Um, Antonio... I don't know what to say, but I'm-I'm adopted by The CareTaker." Marlene said as tears rolled down her face.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, no longer being playful.

"No, no it isn't." She began to cry.

"I'm adopted by him, you know what that means? He's my father!" She began to bawl her eyes out.

"I didn't want you to know about this!" She said.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Julien stood there with them with their jaws dropped.

"I didn't want you get offened!" She cried out.

"Just to clarify this, you have got to be lying!" Antonio responded with a harsh tone.

"I'm not breaking up with you Marlene! I will always love you but you have to be honest with me, were you behind all of these stories about him, wer're you adopted by him?" He asked.

"Yes! And I can't fight him!" She said.

He gave her a hug and gave a long smooch on her lips," Everything is going to okay." He said, calming her down.

They were still in the dungeon and Skipper just wanted to die from what he just heard.

"This can't be happening!" Private bawled his eyes out.

"It's alright Private, me and Kowalski are here with you!" Skipper said breaking down as well.

"Don't worry though." Kowalski said.

King Julien just bawled his eyes out to the point where he grabbed Antonio's gun and aimed at himself.

"JULIEN NO!" Marlene screamed out but it was too late, the lemur pulled the trigger and blew a hole through his head, leaving brain matter all on the walls.

"No! NO! NOOO!" Marlene screamed while pounding her fists onto the doors.

"Alright, lets get the hell out of here." Antonio said as they all ran to find the exit signs but they were locked.


	21. Locked In And Encounter The CareTaker

"Shit! We're locked!" Antonio grunted.

""Skippah this can't be happening!" Private teared up.

"I'm really afraid now Skipper." Kowalski spoke with a worried look.

"I know and so am I." Skipper said.

Then they all stopped as they heard the sounds of footsteps echoing from the lobby.

"Christ, who is that?" Marlene asked.

Then it got louder and louder, then the sound of the entrance to the door creaked open and they stopped frozen in fear as the secret passageway opened.

A huge shadow was walking towards them and there he was…The CareTaker.

"No, it can't be." Antonio said.

The CareTaker was holding a real hammer in his hand, walking towards Antonio as he picked up the revolver and shooting rounds at him.

He got closer and tackled him while Marlene, Skipper, Private and Kowalski screamed in horror as The CareTaker rams the claw side into Antonio's eyesockets. Blood spewed out as he repeatedly smashed his head with it to the point where his face can't be recognizable.

"Get off of him!" Marle shouted while trying to stab him with a skull jawbone prop but didn't do any good, so he back handed her which sent her flying.

He continued smashing Antonio's face one more time before digging the claw part into his neck and prying it right off his body.

His body stopped moving as gallons of blood sprayed out.

The masked figure slowly gets up while breathing heavily and walks off to find the rest.


	22. The CareTaker Unmasked

**Soundtrack: Blood Framed Hell from _Priest_ by Christopher Young.**

"Where's Antonio Marlene?" Skipper asked as she ran into him up into the kitchen room of the attraction.

"He didn't make it." She sobbed into Skipper's arm "My dad is a lunatic." She said.

The CareTaker walks upstairs and found them cornered.

"I got this Marlene." He said.

"You!" Skipper called out.

The CareTaker stopped and slowly turns around to look at Skipper dead in the eyes.

"Yes you, get over here!" He insulted.

The CareTaker slowly walks towards him and he pulls out his machete out of its sheath that is strapped onto his him.

"Skippah, no!" Private said softly while Kowalski was restraining him.

"Get over here now!" Skipper barked.

The CareTaker was breathing heavily through his mask while he was walking towards him.

"Take off the mask." He ordered.

The CareTaker didn't listen that much.

"Now!" He barked.

The CareTaker slowly lifts his hands up behind his head and lifts the mask off.

Their eyes widened and and Marlene lets out a gasp of horror as he drops it onto the floor beside him. His t-shirt has Gatlinburg's Mysterious Mansion written on the side above his pecs with a picture on his back of the mansion with an "Enter If You Dare" on it.

It was Rico.

"Rico?" Skipper asked in shock.

The muscular penguin has his head lowered, exposing his facial features especially his mowhawk.

He has that huge scar running down to the bottom lower left of his beak.

"Dad? Do you remember me?" Marlene asked.

Rico stood ground and he spoke with one word but it was in a deep voice. "Marlene." Rico said. Rico reached his hand into his pants pocket while Skipper still had the revolver aimed at him.

He slowly pulls out a photo of him holding Marlene in his arms when she was a baby and holds it up to her proving that he's her father.

"I can't belive this." She broke down crying.

Skipper slowly walks towards Rico this time with an antique syringe that came from the basement that was filled with Ricin.

Rico was still standing there breathing more heavily waiting for Skipper to get closer to him so he can hurt him or do whatever he can.

"The machete, give it to me." Skipper slowly put his hand out.

Rico slowly grips the handle and acts like he was going to give it to him but got distracted by a scratching noise and Skipper thrusts the syringe into Rico's neck near his collar bone and injects the poison into him.

Rico palms Skipper's neck and lifts him up and stabs him in the abdomen with the machete.

Skipper lets out a scream as Marlene, Private and Kowalski rand to tackle Rico. Rico drops Skipper onto the floor as he gets tackled.


	23. The Finale

"Come on this way!" Marlene shouted while she was grunting, trying to carry the wounded Skipper.

They took the entrance to the hallway near the bathroom.

"Please don't die on me Skipper." Marlene whimpered, trying to keep him awake.

Skipper was groaning in pain as he rubbed his hand on his stomach and felt a hole cut open on his abdomen.

"Private, Kowalski, I need ya'll over here to eye on Skipper while I call for help. I'm going to go to the dungeon to get Antonio's phone and dial 911." She planned.

"Skippah, I don't want you to die on us, you're our leader and I don't want you to die." Private said while crying as Kowalski is patting his back.

Skipper was getting weaker from the blood loss, his skin was turning yellow.

Marlene went to the dungeon and found ber boyfriend's decaptitated body, his phone was lying next to him and she quickly grabs it.

She dials 911 and an operator responded " 911 whats your emergency?"

"Please help us, we are locked in the Mysterious Mansion in Gatlingburg, my friend got stabbed and he's losing gallons of blood, you have to help me!" She screamed.

"We will be on our way right now." The dispatcher said before hanging up.

Rico puts his mask back on and walks behind Private with a sharp butcher knife.

"Private behind you!" Kowalski shouted and Private felt a shock in his nervous system as the blade penetrates his body.

Rico lifts him up with the knife like a puppet, he throws him across the lobby balcony before ending in a big thud.

His body almost fell on Marlene but she dodged or stepped back and it was Private's body, all cover in red splats now.

She lets out a scream at the scene presented before her. She tried to shrug it off but it was too much.

"Kowalski!" She screamed.

"Please don't go Skipper," Kowalski said as he was patching up the wound to prevent blood loss.

"I'm going to be right back."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh I can't look at this!" As he glanced over Private's body.

"Is Skipper alright?, the paramedics are on their way now, as well as the manager of this place to let us out." She said.

"He's starting to get unconcious." Kowalski answered with a sad look.

The CareTaker stood behind Kowalski.

"BEHIND YOU!" She screamed, but before Kowalski could react, he grabs him by the head and sunk his thumbs into his eyesockets as Kowalski felt the pain kicking in.

The penguin was in so much pain that he couldn't scream, but Marlene did.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" She cried.

He didn't answer but instead, he collapsed onto the floor from the poison that Skipper had injected, kicked in.

He drops the machete as the blade clangs as it hits the floor.


	24. The End

Marlene was the only one left inside the mansion with all her other friends, dead except for Skipper. She quickly ran up the stairs and found Skipper unconcious.

"Oh my poor baby," she began to cry as she kisses him on the cheek.

She heard a knock on the door to the lobby. "Hello?" A man asked.

He unlocks it with his keys and the paramedics showed up with him as he walks inside the mansion.

"Alright we are going to find them." He said to the paramedics.

They busted in and the manager found Marlene and Skipper in the kitchen room.

"Alright look, everything is going to be alright, we are going to get you out of okay." He said.

"Ok, but Skip-." She got cut off by the paramedics as the found Skipper's unconcioused body and they loaded him onto a bed and transported him to the ambulance.

"Who was this that did this to ya'll?" The manager asked.

"The CareTaker." She answered.

"I have never seen him before, I've worked here for a long time but never heard of him or seen him but here, take this bottle of water, you must be dehydrated."

"Where's Skipper?" She asked with concern.

"They took him to the hospital." The manager answered.

Outside the mansion was swarmed with police as well, a yellow tape was wrapped around to mark that a crime has happened.

The manager carried Marlene out as he was holding a paper on his other hand and closed the main entance door to lock it and slapped the paper on it that says," Under Maintance."

The CareTaker was still on the floor motionless but not for long before his eyes opened and he retrieves the machete to start back on what he is doing.


End file.
